one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Vs Greninja
Rocket Raccoon of Marvel Comics (Nominated by MP999) takes on Greninja of Pokemon (Nominated by Quantonaut) Intro (Queue Solar Sailer, 0:00-0:30) A closeup of Greninja’s quick feet is shown; the ninja frog is running quickly through a futuristic landscape, ducking behind elevated obstacles before noticing a tower in the distance. The tower is tall enough to oversee the entire maze, and it has its lights on on the top floor. In front of it is a large open field, flat and covered in futuristic neon making it look like a laser grid. With no cover on it, Greninja takes a deep breath and begins to speed across it. ???: Well, aren’t you a weird one? Then again, I shouldn’t be talking. Rocket fires a missile at Greninja, causing a large explosion. Standing up and cocking his gun again, Rocket looks up at that tower. Rocket: So, that’s where you were heading, huh? I agree, looks like this place’s control panel. Ol’ RR’s gonna have a look at it himself, if you don’t mind. But he’ll be going alone. (Silence) Turning around to hop off his elevation, Rocket is stunned to see Greninja sitting right next to him. Rocket: What the? Greninja kicks Rocket down into the field and jumps down after him. Greninja: Greninja! Gre! Rocket: Sorry, but I don’t think that someone with a bloody time scoop is going to let us all just go home if someone makes it into the tower! Greninja: Gre gre! Ninja! Rocket: OF COURSE I want to be the last one standing! Sheesh, Groot’s probably having a panic attack without me there! And that Wilson guy is going to have his clock cleaned for getting me into this mess! (Queue Rocket Raccoon's Theme, 0:00-0:05) Greninja: ... Greninja Rocket: Yup. I agree. But your mutated ass needs a kickin’. Rocket points his gun at Greninja, who charges up a Water Shuriken. FIGHT!!! (Continue Rocket Racoon's Theme, 0:05-31) 60 The two fire, and the shuriken collides with the blast in the middle of the field creating a large cloud of smoke. Greninja seems to vanish into it with his ninja skills. Rocket: I got some tricks up my sleeve too! Greninja charges out of the smoke, but before he can reach Rocket, he steps in a bear trap Rocket had covertly placed. As he screams in pain... Rocket: LOG TRAP!!! 54 A swinging log comes down and knocks Greninja into the air. Rocket swaps out for a gattling gun and begins raining on Greninja with bullets. Recovering in midair, Greninja uses double team to avoid the hail. While all the clones are destroyed, the real one lands and runs at Rocket, kicking his gun out of his hands. The two engage in a short hand-to-hand battle, where Greninja’s ninja skills win out and he knocks the raccoon to the side. Rocket stands up and throws a couple of grenades Greninja’s way, but the Pokemon uses Water Gun to extinguish them first. 44 Rocket clicks his heels together and his boots spawn a rocket-like feature. Zooming around the battlefield on his new rocket skates, Rocket trips up Greninja and punches him to the ground before retrieving his gun. Rocket: Now, let’s Rock and Roll! Rocket fires hundreds of bullets at Greninja, but he stops them all with Matt Block, lifting a section of the floor to use as cover. As the raccoon uses his rocket skates to charge the block, he is stunned to see a plush Pokemon doll sitting behind it. Greninja appears through a puff of smoke and kicks Rocket to the ground, then jumps up into the air and does a diving foot kick onto him. 32 (Rocket Raccoon's Theme, 0:57-1:09) Rocket bounces off the ground and is hit by another one of the kicks, creating a chain that goes on for a while before he uses his skates to escape. 30 As Rocket takes out two electric knives, Greninja twirls two Water Shuriken around his hands. The two run at each other and engage in melee combat. After a couple slashes, they become locked in a power struggle, with each hand locket against the other’s, until Greninja whips Rocket with his tounge. As Rocket recovers, Greninja strikes a pose and uses Double Team, creating dozens of copies, and as each copy extends their hands forward, a massive wave appears in the background: surf. 20 (Queue Pokemon Epic!- Battle Theme, 0:57-1:17) The wave swamps the battlefield, carrying Rocket far away from Greninja. But he isn’t down yet. As he recovers and sees Greninja charging towards him, he takes the time to quickly assemble a massive turret gun, and fires at Greninja as he approaches. Greninja is quick enough to dodge every shot, but as he lands in front of the turret, a massive plate on a spring knocks him far into the air, where Rocket shoots him down. Rocket then advances on the weakened Greninja, blasting him with his laser pistol as he gets closer, and when he is upon him, they exchange a series of fast swipes in the air; Greninja with Night Slash and Rocket with his claws. 6'' Greninja kicks Rocket higher into the air, where the sky goes dark and the moon shines bright. As Rocket hangs in the air, Greninja zips by half a dozen times, striking him with each pass. As Greninja appears above the Raccoon for a final strike, Rocket takes out his moonbuster gun. ''1 Rocket: I’LL KILL YOU YOU SON OF A!!!!!!!!! Rocket fires just as Greninja collides into him, and both plummet to the ground in a massive explosion. K.O!!! The two lie on the ground, but after a while, it is Greninja who gets up first. Looking down at an unconscious Raccoon, Greninja looks up at the tower and its expression turns angry. Using Matt Block to pull a cushion out of nowhere, he covers Rocket up and gently pets him on the head before running off towards the tower once more. Aftershock ???: Foolish pokemon. You won’t be getting in here that easily. This maze is my domain. Hitting a switch, the sound of tons of Earth moving is heard from outside the control room. ???: But I must commend your skill. This melee’s winner is Greninja, by KO. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Rocket: 9 *Greninja: 9 Tiebreaker: I REALLY love Rocket Raccoon, and I hate to see him lose, much less write him losing. But, had he won, he would have killed Greninja, which is also something I don't want to write. I can always make another battle for him. Plus, Quant helped bring this tournament to the attention of so many people. I won't screw him over in two tiebreakers. Greninja. -MP999 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 1 *KO: 8 Follow Greninja's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:MP999